Destination X
by MattDavis70
Summary: The end of Return of the Sith left us with many voids and plot holes. As Darth Vader reigns supreme why can't he sense Yoda and Obi-Wan? And what did he mean by the words "I told you not to come back" directed toward Obi-Wan before their final encounter,
1. Star Wars Episode 35

**Star Wars**

Episode 3.5 Destination X

**_Shawdows have been crossed againest a Republic. Supremem Chancellor Palpatine has secured all forces of the Old Republic and reigns with his Dark Lord of the SithDarthVader beside him. The Jedi Order has been decimated, with only Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda as the survivors. _**

**_The Clone Army is spread through the galaxy as enforcers of the peace. They are hunting down Jedi that have fled to the far reaches of the Outer Rim planets. Grand Moff Tarkin leads the barrage of millions of StormTroopers, as they wreck havoc in the systems._**

**_A weapon of mass destruction is under contruction. The Supreme Chancellor is awaiting the final phases of this "Death Star" to be fully operational to show its force upon the galaxy. he knows only the kin of Anakin Skywalker stands in his way. There is another._**


	2. This Pain is Just Too Real

The feeling of power.

A weakened Jedi Master that will remain nameless crumbles to the feet of Sidous. He is breathing hard, grabbing at his neck. He crawls around trying to regain his breath, but gasps, and nothing. The air is being sucked from his lungs. He is slowly dieing in fornt of Sidious and Sidoius grows a grin of pleasure as he watches this man become nothing more than skin and bones. Sidous laughs a sadistic laugh upon seeing this man die at his feet and feels the strength of power surge through him.

Sidous:" Goooood...Good. Now my Dark apprentince. Come to me."

Vader: "Yes my master..."

Sidious: "Do you see how easy and giving the Dark Side of the Force is to me? As you can see you can bring the greatest of the Jedi to their feet at a glance of an instant. Now Vader, you must use these powers for dominance and fear. For generations Lord Vader will be feared throughtout the galaxy and nothing will stand in my way."

Vader: "I have not felt it yet Master"

Sidious: "What is this you speak of Vader?"  
Vader: "The last screams of the innocent Jedi, as I bring balance to the Force. I can not feel the surge of dominance as I stand over them Master. Yet have I got to feel what it like to be feared. All my life I have been looked upon as a weakeness and a problem. But now, I will bring the power of the Dark Side to them once and for all!"

Vader looks at his clintched black glove and he stands in front of Sidious in all his glory. Without this protective armor life would not be existant for Anakin Skywalker underneath. He was scourged over eighty percent opf his body after falling in a lava pit. His breathing apparatus open his trachea for oxygen. He walks on mecanical legs. Even his eyes are guarded, and he can not see, blinded by the ever famous helmet that brings certain death to his opponents upon sight. At his side his newly developed lightsaber. He has never dueled with this one, white with light, black with hatred-Red with Evil.

Sidious: "Yesssss...Yes, you will Vader. In good time."

Vader walks out of Sidious throne room with his cape followed in a shadow behind him. A door slides open and Vader walks about the ship. Sidious sits in his chair with his mind weakened from the happenings over the last two weeks. He seems worried about something as his grin turns even, and slowly dissapears beneath his frown. He seems startled now as he directs his attention to the door.

Sidious: "Enter, guards-away."

A large figure, at least seven feet tall stands in the doorway holding a box. He is cloaked head to toe in black linen. Impossible to see his face. Sidious does not seemed intimidated in the least bit and awaits the arrival of this stranger.

Figure: "Sir, they have escaped our fleets and now are on course for Corsecaunt. They flee to find help, but only know they walk into a trap. Only this will help them now."

This figure opens the box, and takes over ever so slowly, the decapitated head of a Republic general. Sidous gleams with delight upon seeing this and turns his attention to this man as he continues.

Figure: "He was running about his shop like a man possesed. he gave himself up. And now, he is with us. He is with us, in many more ways than this. He wanted to feel the power of the Dark Side, and now...Now he knows what it is like to with hold information from Darth Sidious. He sees now that there is no greater power than the Dark Side. Now as he lays in his nameless grave, he feels the rath of the me. Captiam Nevor Willous! I give myself to you my lord. I will always serve and protect.

Sidoius: "See to it at once that this ship is torn apart and all passangers brought to me. I have a feeling Corsecaunt will not like them in my power."

Nevor: "AT once my Lord. I will always, serve and protect."

He leaves the box at Sidious feet and walks out of the room. Upon reaching the guards, they won't let him pass. Sidious stands up and Nevor turns around seeminly cocky. He sees Sidoius stand and begins a silent scream. A beam of lightening strikes Nevor in the stomach as his scream turns to pain as he falls to his knees. Force lightening flys from Sidious's fingers as Nevor falls to the ground being electricuted to death. Sidius shos no mercy as the blue lightening flys and the Royal Guards stand there watching...

Sidoius: "Captian Nevor. Never again will you lie to me."

(fade)


	3. Head of a Black Stallion

Chapter 3

Several Imperial Starships gather in Gava District 5. Aboard the lead ship General Huron Willous awaits his brothers return.

The dominance of the Imperial Star Fleet has brought palnets to their knees in mercy. The mass numbers of stormtroopers and the abilities of Darth Vader makes it impossible for a fight. The dust farmers and driods dont even see it coming. They are attacked behind their backs. The troopers do not know pity. The larger men are taken aboard the the ships and the women and children are left while the troopers detory their life. Houses burned, livestock and machinary destroyed. Droids memory wiped. Existance is baron through the galaxy. Few stand in the way the Emporer of total dominance. But there are a few...

Pilot: "WHOOO! I got one, lets go man...a few more! There is not much more to do than go hunting for Ties. C'mon buddy a couple more rounds!"

Pilot #2: "Okay, okay. But your lucky Han. You dont have any limits. You can fly away whenever you want and get paid by whoever has the money. Me, I'm justa rich spoiled boy that has stayed away from the Imperials and kept off their radar."

Han Solo: "Eh, whats good the knowledge of a Corillian if I cant use it for my benefit and my benefit only. I only take what is given to me, I dont ask questions or try to barder. I need to eat Lando and well, I dont have anyone else in this galaxy to look to as a friend. Besides you man."

Lando: "Thats nice to know Han. But the Imperials took it too far when they stormed you home and took your father. I hope you never betray me and work those slimeballs man. They are ruthless, always think of the side effects of your job."

Han: "You can say all you want. But if they offer me a job Lando, I will do what I need to do. Never would I think of turning my back on them. They would kill be without thinking twice. I have work to do now...Catch ya later."

Lando: "Okay man, I need to bring the Falcon in for some assistance anyway. Take care Han, See you tomorrow..."

Han: "Yeah" (slightly seems saddened by this next comment) "Yeah...see you...tomorrow."

Han turns off his radio and flys toward one of the Imperial starships. His F-0 Type 1 Class Corillian StarGlazer floats about in a invisibility cloak. He slides next to a Star Destroyer and glides into an opening. Several stromtroopers greet his ship while at attention. When the air pressure is released the Stormtroopers walk towards the shop and greet Solo while he walking out of the ship.

Trooper: "Welcome, we've been expecting you."

Han Solo: "Yeah you have, no get out of my face before I put a hole in that suit and make you darker than Vader!"

Five Stormtroopers snap to attention pointing their blasters at Han as he raises his arms and shoots a smirk.

Han: "What you guys cant take a joke? Now sclam down and bring me to him."

Escoreted by the five stromtroopers Han Solo is lead to the master chambers. Inside is a mad Huron Willous. He g;anes at Han and Han seems a little worried, but keeps his composure and walks face to face with Huron.

Han: "Where is the money? You promised me fifteen hundred when I attempted and another fifteen hundred when the job was finished. I did it, now where the thirty?"

Huron puts his hand up and turns away from Han as Han acts embarassed by this act of Huron. Han takes a few steps and Huron begins to talk...

Huron: "Han Solo. I see you becoming great. You are a heartless bastard in which pity shows no fear within your black heart. You are on of the best pilots I've ever seen and I hope someday we could become partners. Oh, since you were supposed to be watching him what ever happened to my brother? Did you see him deliver it? Where has he been?"

Han:" No, I didnt see you brother since after we left Grazo Sector 2. He didnt radio me or anything. I came across a few TIE Fighters and I thought they were with him but they werent your men. So I shot them down with Lando. They didnt have your markers on you and you cant trust anyone anymore. This is rubbishHuron! I need to give him his money so I can get on with my life! I am a human being Huron-"

Huron: "And that, Han Solo, is your weakness. You have a conscience. And I'll be madder than a raging Bantha if you think you can barge in here and just demand things Han. You just cant do that. Plus, you didnt finish the job. You dropped it at the first sign of trouble. I see this becoming a problem for you in the near future Han, and feel mercy upon your soul when you get caught. Lord Vader will not be pleased upon hearing this news Han, do this one last job and he will not find out!"

Han Solo looks very mad and his face is sweating. He goes up to Huron and grabs his shoulder. Huron strikes Han Solo away with massive strength and Han gets pushed away at least 20 feet, crashing into the far wall.

Huron: "Now Solo, do it or be dead. Time is not an ally Solo, HURRY UP!"

Han Solo crawls out of the door and Huron stands there quite pleased at his new asset.

(fade)


	4. There is still good in you fatherI can f...

(Breathes)

Vader stands in the loading dock, preparing himself to get in his ship. He feels a person searching for him somewhere..

Vader: "What do you want?"

Voice: "Anakin, you can be saved. Just believe in yourself, this doesn't have to be."

Vader:(talking to the voice, via Force) "Anakin is no more (breathes), I am now Darth Vader. I do not answer to Anakin Skywalker (breathes) anymore. Stop trying to save me Ben. The Jedi are a fallen group of contrband souls that stand no chance of ever over-throwing the Dark Side. (breathes) Kenobi, stay out of this. Sidious is my Master now."

Obi Wan voice: "No Anakin, you have no Master. You are a great Jedi. Anakin, listen to me. You do not need him to live. He lies to you Anakin, Search yourself, you will know it true. Someday I hope that you will realize this. Anakin!...Just remember it wasn't your fault."

Vader: "Yes! She died because of me. And now, now you will know me as Darth Vader! Ben, I do believe in myself. I (breathes) I know that I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. I am the most feared being in this universe! And now, you will feel my wrath!"

(Scene goes to Obi Wan on Tatooine)

Kenobi falls to his knees, grabbing at his throat.

Obi Wan: Vader! Vader! Stuh...Stuh...Stop thissss! He will not surrrrrr...vive...Luke, will...not-

Vader releases the Force hold on his former master and lets him continue. Obi Wan takes a deep breath and he tells Vader about how Luke is growing up before his eyes. He is walking now and he takes after everything Owen does.

Obi Wan: "Vader, if you destory me now. He will not survive. Do not do this. He does not control you anymore. Break free, know that you are yourself. You are not a puppet of evil."

Vader: "The Young Skywalker must make it to his twentieth birthday Ben. Then the prophecy will be (breathes) The, prophecy will be fulfilled. Watch over him Ben. Do not try turning me, there is a new hope now."

Obi Wan stands up and releases contact with Vader. He walks to his window in his sand hut as little Luke Skywalker climbs a sand dune and slides down it with several of his friends. He is very agile and Kenobi can see that Luke is the New Hope.

Obi Wan walks over to a bracket box and opens it up. Inside, is Anakins lightsaber. Obi Wan tries to touch it, but he can not bring himself to touch it. He made a promise to Anakin and now he must keep that. He knows that Luke can save Vader if just given enough time and training.

A small space battle has emersed next to the building of the Death Star. Several X Wings have come out of lightspeed several meters from the Death Star. Ten TIE Fighters approach these fighters and begin shooting.

Rebel Pilot One: "Rogue Leader we're under fire!"

Rogue Leader: "Gold Leader! Engage in battle, five o clock! five o clock! Silver Squadren watch out they are on your tails. Gold One- Two! Three o clock Gold Quad. Ready, AIM!"

Rebel Pilot Two: "Lets go men, Lock and load!"

The X Wings take target on the TIE Fighters. The Y-Wings provide enough distraction for them as the TIE chase after the larger ships and get caught by the X Wings pilots. After about a half an hour of fighting in deep space, The TIE Fighters have all been decemated and only one Y-Wing lost. The first victory for the newly developing Rebel Alliance. The group of pilots engage into lightspeed leaving the Death Star in their dust.

(fade)


	5. The Chosen One

Owen and Beau Lars stand in their home over looking the young Luke. They look sadden knowing that he is not their true son, but treat him as one. They hope he will never know the truth about Anakin betrayal. Beau knows that someday Luke will need tol know, but Owen is againest it. He stands firm about hiding the truth from Luke, but right now as the suns set under the horizon and the desert storms cool down as night covers Tatooine. Beau lays little Luke in his wooden bed and dim the lights.

Owen: "He must never find out Beau. It just isnt right. He is too innocent and Anakin...Anakin he held everything that so close to him and now its all gone. Damn'ed Anakin Skywalker! He should never have left!"

Beau: "Oh Owen, take it easy you can't blame yourself. You'll be sick again. Lets just focus on Luke now, raise him as our own. He will never be you Owen. And lets hope he will never be like Anakin. He will be his own person, with his own beliefs, and Owen you know that someday he will have to know. If we dont tell him he will find out the hard way, by Ben or even him."

Owen: "He wont find out Beau. And I dont want Ben in his life, he is just a crazy man that believes that he is that Jedi thing. He will try to make Luke believe in it too. Beau,...I just dont know anymore. Luke is so innocent. He doesnt deserve to know, its just..."

Beau: "I know, you took to Shmi as a mother too."

Owen: "NO!...I mean no, its not that. Its that, Luke. Luke shouldnt be involved in anything to do with this new goverenment. No blasters, or ships, no high tech robots. No phony ancient beliefs. Nothing. He will stay here on the homestead with us. I wont let him get involved, I wont!"

Beau: "You cant control him Owen. I believe that Luke will make the right choice when he is given it. I just know it.Whether the right choice be what you want or not..."

Owen: "Luke will choose my choice. He will have no other choice. I dont care how old he gets. He will be a farmer, like his father before him"

Beau: "Owen! How selfess of you, Anakin was not a farmer, and neither will Luke. I cant see it already, the way he approaches things. He likes adventure, I can see that he will be something great. Its just in his blood. You can not control his destiny, if the prophecy is true like Ben talks about, Luke will have to leave someday. If he doesnt we will always live in shadow and fear. Our beliefs will not matter anymore."

Owen: "How can you believe that fool Beau. He speaks like a crazy man. Beau, control yourself, listen to what you say. You speak of destiny and prophecy like it exists. How can you believe in this, its for crazy people. Life is what it is because it is."

Beau:" Oh Owen, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! You say that life is like it is because it is. Well what if there is a greater meaning ti life. Maybe Ben is right when he speaks of Luke like that. Why else would they have hid him from Anakin? Why would there be so much care for Luke, why didnt they just send him somewhere else and be done with it? Because they knew that we would guide Luke to the light and not with hold him from the truth. Anakin would not have wanted this and neither do I."

Owen: "Beau I care for him as a son, I hope you do too. How would you feel if he went off into space with the knowledge that Darth Vader was his father? How would he take it, he might never forgive us Beau. Thats why he must never find out! He will stay here and grow up here. Nothing will happen he wont be a fighter or a pilot, its not healthy for him."

Beau: "Owen you speak so much of Lukes future, you never think of yourself. All this stress will eventually come back to haunt you, I dont want to see that day Owen. Now go to bed, I'll be there in a second."

Beau Lars looks outside as she sensed someone looking in. No one was at the window, and no one was at the door. She walked outside and a hand lands on her shoulder.

Figure: "Beau, Shhhh! He tried talking to me earlier. He tried to kill me, Beau I dont know what happened. he went berserk and made a Force hold on me."

Beau: "Oh Ben, I thought you would never come. Owen is acting crazy, he is trying to keep Luke hidden from the real truth of his father and you. Please Ben someday tell Luke the truth."

Ben Kenobi: "I promise Beau, I promise you that Luke will someday know about his father but until that day try to go Owens route. I can feel what you feel inside, The Force flows through you too Beau. Maybe someday I can train you. But Jedi can not know love, so dont fall for false apprentinces about me Beau."

Beau: "Oh Ben dont be a fool, and I have to go now. Owen will start to worry about me. See you tomorrow okay?"

Ben Kenobi: "Okay Beau, goodnight"

Beau: "Actually before you go, can you tell me where you are sleeping tonight, and dont tell me that sand hut up on the hill. I wouldnt be a good person if I allowed that."

Ben Kenobi: "Actually yes, that is my home. I sleep there...

Beau: "Before you say another word, here, sleep in my house tonight. It would only be right. You can sleep in Lukes room, and dont agrue its the least I could do."

Ben Kenobi follows Beau into the homestead and follows her into Lukes room. She sets up a mechanical bed that unfolds with the press of a button from the wall. As Beau leaves Kenobi acts like he is gettings settled. The door shuts and Kenobi stands up and looks into Lukes bed. He is sound asleep and Kenobi gives a smile as he knows that he is looking at the future of the Fallen Jedi. Kenobi lays down in his bed and falls alseep.


	6. Birth of a Savior

The half built Death Star has already attracted much dispution whether this will bring stability and organization throught-out the galaxy. Aboard it is the leader of the new government, Emporer Palpatine. He awaits the return of his dark appretince from the planet of Nipol where a small revolt has began. Several Jedi that escaped the initial attacks on Corsecant have risen a small band of soldiers and a fleet of ships. Some pilots have already left to gather others, the remaining men stand to fight.

Nipol is a planet with green vegetation and rivers and lakes are allowed to form because of the rich nitrogen and oxygen combination in the air. This planet resembles Yavin IV in which the Rebel Alliance will use for strikes on the Death Star in years to come. As the battle between the rebels and stromtroopers happens on the planet most of it ravashed by and confused by fire. In a few short days the planet is barren. The capital city has been brought down to ashes and the soldiers have all been decimated.

The leader of this revolt is Jedi Master Carnal Milis-Syan, he is a expirianced battle veteran and has heard the stories of the fall of Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. He wasn't quite sure, but a dream keeps repeating it to Carnal as a message of the impending Imperial invasion of Nipol. Along with them is the Dark Lord himself. At the end of every dream Vader strikes down Carnal and Vader disappears into the shadows. Now is the reailty of the dream as the stormtroopers at Vaders hand lead the attacks upon Nipols base. The have destroyed the deflector shield allowing easy penetration and many rebellious men have fallen.

Vader tracks the feeling Jedi trough-out the planet executing every last one besides carnal. He has managed to escape Vaders wrath, at least for now. Master Carnal has fled for days on end and feels like he is about to die. Vader is on his heels along with many stormtroopers. Fate is falling upon Carnals shoulders as the dream is seemingly more and more real He is ready to die at the hand of Vader as so many before him but not yet, not here. He opens his lightsaber and feels Vader behind him. Within seconds a great battle unfolds between these soldiers of light and dark. Carnal fends off Vaders offensive and Vader reponds with great defense of his own when Carnal attacks. Back and forth, clash upon clash. Vader tells the storm troopers to keep pff this is personal.

Carnal: "Vader! Today is the day I take you down. You are a hand of evil and now you will pay for your sins upon humanity! These knowledge of the Jedi flows through my veins and I know you are weaken. Darth Vader...I will strike YOU down and end this barrage of evil upon the galaxy and soon your master will feel the rage of me!"

Carnal runs at a downed Vader with his lightsaber flailing, Vader tosses Carnal away with ease and gathers himself. Vader apporaches Carnal who twisted his ankle. Vader lights up his saber and approaches for the death kill but Carnal slices Vaders knee revealing his massive mechanical underbelly. Carnal can not believe his is fighting a machine at the way he moves. Vader does not even flinch and signals for the stormtroopers to over power and surrender Carnal. The fall upon Carnal like rain, Carnal manages to kill a few but the force of them is too much as he is brought into submission. He is stripped of his primary weapon and brought to his knees. Darth Vader slowly walks towards Carnal as Carnal twitches trying to free himself.

Vader: "What a poweful Jedi you are Master Carnal. But now, as so many of you before you will meet you destiny and be brought down by the Sith. As it seems you can not defend yourself so it would not be moral of me to kill you here Carnal. I know your dreams, I know your nightmares. I feel your fear and pain. Join me Carnal and all that will go away."

Carnal: "Never! I would rather die!"

Vader: "If that so be Master Jedi. Men-Bring him aboard my ship! My Master will deal with him now."

Stormtrooper: "YES MY LORD!"

As Carnal Milis-Syan is brought aboard a loading ship, Vader looks at the devestation he has brought to this planet. He scans the charred ruins of the great city and the acres of burnt land. He sees the bodies as they rot in the streets.Anakin can not believe this as he sees out of the blacken helmet. Anakin would not have done this, but he is filled with hate and jealosy towards the Jedi race. He knows no more than to the orders of Palpatine. This battle has completed Anakin Skywalkers fall to the Dark Side. Anakin Skywalker has truelly died...

Darth Vader boards his ship and heads for his Masters beckoning crackles. Palpatine knows Vader have achieved immortality throught-out the galaxy. Palpatine awaits Vaders return.


	7. The Fallen

The morning sun has risen high in the Tatooine sky. Ben Kenobi has left the Lars homestead early before sunrise. Beau Lars has woken to do the daily chores, a job Owen would do but since the attack Owen has been slow at physcial activities. Luke growing tall, he stands about a hip and a half on his uncle. He has alot of energy and always has alot of questions, like his father. Luke walks into the kitchen anfd tugs on his aunts dust dried shirt.

Luke: "Aunty Beau who was that man at the window last night?"

Frightened by this comment, she tries to shush Luke from speaking too loudly so he doesnt wake Owen. Beau brings Luke outside into the hot desert sand and places a finger over his mouth and he starts smiling. Beau laughs back as Luke runs to meet his friends a few feet away. Beau knows he saw Ben standing outside last night. Owen has walked into the kitchen rubbing his head to tend to the warm heat that covers the planet. Beau walks in with an embaressed look on her face and sits down with Owen at a table.

Owen: "Oh Beau...who WAS that man at window last night? I heard Luke ask you before I came in. I mean I didnt see anyone or I would have taken arms. I'm surprised that you didnt wake me. You don;t know what crazy people are out there looking for Luke or even us. You should be careful Beau, I care for you. Your my wife."

Beau: "Well I see your feeling better Owen. Now help me with these chores. I would ask Luke but I promised he could play with his friends today. And I didn't see anyone outside last night, maybe Luke had a bad dream Owen, he's only a kid you know."

Owen: "Well I guess your right. Some night bat or something casting a shadow. Luke is foolish, and only a kid. But maybe Beau. Maybe you could tell me what this is. I went to check on Luke this morning and found this on the floor under his bed."

Owen Lars unravels a small piece of cloth he had tucked in his jacket. It is a lightsaber. He looks very unpleased with Beau and leaves the lightsaber on the table and walks away. Beau gathers herself from crying and picks it up. She runs to Owen in their bedroom as Luke runs inside screaming very loudly. Owen grabs a blaster rifle from under the bed and grabs Luke. Luke is crying and can barely talk.

Luke: "Uncle Owen! Uncle Owen! These two people in why...why...white just tok one of my friends. They went into his house and...and...and..."

Owen has heard enough and runs outside. Two stormtroopers are checking door to door for something and shotting anyone they see fit. Owens nieghbor has been injured, Owen takes his rifle and blasts a stormtrooper. The laser gathers attention from the other one as a battle ensues from the Lars Homestead and this renegade stormtrooper. Owen misses a few times and the stormtrooper hits Owen in the shoulder! He drops his rifle and falls to the ground. The stormtrooper jogs to Owen and gets ready to stun him with his gun. All of a sudden a laser blast from inside the home hits the stormtrooper in the chest. He falls down, dead from the shot. Owen gathers himself and crawls to Luke who is holding the rifle.

Owen: "Tha...Thanks. Luke I told you never to grab Uncle Owens rifle though. You know that. Now hurry up inside and talk to Aunty Beau for me, tell her I'm hurt. Go on."

Luke tells Beau what happened and she grabs some bandages and cares for Owen. The neighbors are in shock as two stormtroopers lay in the sand and Owen is hurt. The begin to cheer loudly and run to the Lars Homestead. Seeveral larger men grab Owen and raise him on their shoulders, being careful not to touch his injured shoulder.

Delles Mandel: "Hooray for Owen Lars! HOORAY! I never though you would have it in you to fire one of those things Owen. I thought you were againest confrentation."

Owen: "Well Delles, a man has got to protect his family. Actually I just bought it from the merchants yesterday. Never thought I would ever use it though, oh and Luke. Nice shot."

Beau: "Now Owen, what do you think of Luke staying away from guns now? I say he has it in his blood."

Luke jumps into Beau's arms as she kisses him on the chek and she looks at Owen and Owen smirks at her, knowing that she is right. The celebration went well into the night and Owen remained a hero for standing up againest the Imperials Stormtroopers. Beau sends Luke to bed and turns off the light, in a soft whisper she says goodnight.

Luke: Aunt Beau?

Beau: Yes Luke?

Luke: "Aunty Beau the man outside last night he was dressed in black and he kept saying my name. He wasnt outside, but, when I dreamed he would talk to me. He kept saying me name..."

Just then Luke falls asleep as Beau walks out of his room and goes to Owen who is resting in their bed. She blows out the light as the room falls into darkness.


	8. Deep space friends

The Type F-0 Type 1 Corillian Star Glazer floats about space in search of his cargo. Captian Huron Willous told him that he would find it in the Gama System, around the fourth moon of the planet Dcore. Its a trap! A barrage of TIE Fighters come from the dark part of the moon and circle around the Star Glazer. There must be twenty to thirty and they are blasting away at Solo's ship. He manages to fly away from the moon to avoid crashing, but his wing is badly damaged and needs immediate attention.

The TIE Fighters take chase behind Solo shooting at his ship. Solo is slowly loosing his shields and his cockpit is buzzing and beeping. He bangs the dashboard and the buzzing stops. He flicks some switches and pulls some levers and the beeping stops. His ships regains partial shields and fluxuation. Solo twirls and flips through-out space and avoids the TIEs and they fade from sight. He feels free and yells raising his arms, suddenly out of a invisibility cloak a massive Star Destoyer appears in front of the Star Glazer. Han Solo pulls up and skips on the Star Destoyer. he gets caught on the tractor beam and looses control. He leaves the cockpit and hides in a storage unit as the ship lands inside the Destroyer.

The air pressure settles and the TIE Fighters that knew about the Star Destoyer pull into it and also land next to the Star Glazer. A few Stormtroopers with guns up enter the Star Glazer and search its contents. They pass over Solo as he slides the top off and slips off, he shoots two of the troopers in the back and jumps off the ship. Solo bangs his knee on the ground and reaches to grab his spinning gun. He hand reaches for it as it slides under the foot of a person. General Huron Willous reaches down and picks it up as Solo brings himself to his knees and starts to laugh and smirk as Huron tosses Solos blaster up and down. Solo laces his hands behind his head as two stormtroopers lifts him up and bring him to a prisoner room.

They lead Solo into the shadows and the sound of banging is heard. He knocks the stromtroopers in the wall and starts kicking them, then he gets their guns and puts them at gun point. The stromtroopers surrender and stand up. He tells them to lead him to General Hurons quarters, alone. Huron is talking to General Veers in the backround and the stormtroopers have no time to warn him. They lead Solo and set up Solo in Hurons room. They turn to leave but Solo puts them again at gunpoint. Being defenseless they agree to Solos declaration.

Han Solo: "Sit down. Now, as General Huron gets ready to enter you will tell him that I am secure in my cell. Upon hearing this que I will jump him with my blaster and then you will restrain him. Got it chums?"

The stromtroopers look at each other and have no other choice but to oblige. They know Huron will know about about and Solo will get caught, but they find this funny and go along. Veers and Willous are walking up a hallway and enter Willous general chambers. The stormtroopers approach Huron as he enters.

General Huron: "What are you doing in my room!"

Stormtrooper: "WELL SIR, WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU TO INFORM YOU THAT SOLO IS IN HIS CELL AND WE ARE READY FOR THE NEXT STEP."

General Huron: "Good, now he will learn what happens when you drop 15 trigallons of Xaner crystals across the galaxy will cost him"

Han Solo: "Wait just a minute Willous! Hands up! I'm not going anywhere! Now you on the other hand will take MY ORDERS!"

General Huron: "Haha..A HA..HA! You think that flimsey blaster can scare me? Watch this boy!"

General Huron grabs the blaster out of Solos hand with a Force pull. He crumples the metallic blaster in his hand and begins to laugh. The stormtroopers stand behind Huron and cross their arms around their chest, as if looking pleased. Huron opens his bright green lightsaber in front of Han Solo as his expression quickly changes. Huron glares at Solo and slices both stormtroopers in half with a grin. Solo lowers his hands as Huron places the tip fo his saber under Solos throat.

General Huron: "Solo, at least you didn't lie to me! But keep this up and you'll soon join them. Veers, take him away!"

General Veers cuffs Solo up and leads him to a prisoner chambers on a lower floor. Inside is a Wookie that is covered in brown fur and is also handcuffed.

Wookie: "ARGGH OOHOOH ARK! ARK!"

Han Solo: "I hear ya, yeah me too. Wait a minute did I just understand you?"

Wookie: "NARK! ARGGH OOBE GARHHH!

Han Solo: "Chewbacca huh? My name is Captain Solo. Captain Han Solo. Now what do you say to getting outta here?"

Chewbacca: "ARR LARGH NARKNARK!"

Han Solo: "Boba Fett! Where?"

Chewbacca: "HARR GACKKK BARRR LOOEEYEY LARGERRR"

Han Solo: "Oh, the door, yes."

Solo and Chewbacca, loaded with new guns from the stormtroopers Chewbacca broke, they take back the Star Glazer right from under Hurons nose and shoot into space. Now Chewbacca as his first mate, Han Solo not only gained a pilot, but also a best friend for eternity. Into lightspeed Han Solo tries to stay far away from General Huron and the IMperial forces, but unknown to Han is Huron did not give up without a fight. Instead, he's tracking them right now.


End file.
